Vulcan needs
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE T'PAR.  Que se passerait-il si le Pon Farr n'était pas la seule chose gardée secrète par les Vulcains ?   K/S first time story.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : Cette fic comporte quatre petits chapitres. J'en suis à mon premier essai de traduction alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes erreurs !  
De plus, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de l'auteur après lui avoir demandé son accord (apparemment absente de ffnet depuis 6 mois) donc il se pourrait que dans l'avenir, à sa demande, cette trad soit effacée ^^'  
Ah, encore une chose, le rating M n'est pas là sans raison…_

_Notre 2 : Et encore un grand merci à Omou Yaoi pour avoir pris le temps de corriger, de me donner ses remarques et ses conseils pour ce premier chapitre :D

* * *

_

Auteur : T'Par _(Pour lire ou lui laisser un message sur sa fic en anglais, c'est ici : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5294936 / 1 / Vulcan_Needs )_

Résumé : Le Pon Farr n'est pas l'unique mal de l'accouplement vulcain

Disclaimer : habituel

Vulcan needs 

_Dois tenir… Obscurité, douleur, dois… trouver… libération… NON ! Résister… dois… Froid, si froid._

La sonnette électrique résonnait pour la troisième fois et James T. Kirk commençait à s'inquiéter. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami, la ponctualité de l'homme l'avait toujours étonné, et était devenue pour lui une constante.

« Ordinateur, localisez le Commandant Spock. »

« Le Commandant Spock est dans sa cabine. »

Maintenant, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Sa main s'apprêtait déjà à atteindre la sonnette une quatrième fois mais son esprit l'arrêta juste à temps. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, une sonnerie ne pourrait rien y changer.

« Ordinateur, ouvrez la porte. Autorisation code Kirk Omega Alpha. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruissement et, à la place de la chaleur et de la luminosité familières qu'il s'attendait à trouver, le froid et l'obscurité l'accueillirent. Il fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner de la portée des senseurs de la porte tandis qu'elle se refermait dans un doux glissement.

« Spock ? »

Un silence complet lui répondit.

« Ordinateur, lumière à 15%. »

La faible lumière s'installa et il put finalement deviner les contours de la pièce. Il s'avança lentement en analysant son environnement. D'un même pas, il continua jusqu'à la chambre où sa surprise et son inquiétude augmentèrent encore davantage. La pièce, qui avait toujours été maintenue dans un ordre tel que l'on aurait pu le décrire comme stérile, était à présent un véritable chantier. Les anciennes poteries vulcaines s'étalaient à ses pieds en minuscules morceaux. Les haches de combat qui décoraient les murs étaient à côté d'eux, négligemment abandonnées sur le sol. Le lit était sans dessus dessous et les draps jetés dans tous les sens.

Il remarqua soudainement un vague mouvement de l'autre côté du lit et s'y précipita sans réfléchir.

Sur le sol se trouvait allongé son meilleur ami, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Ses tremblements étaient sans équivoque.

« Spock ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Son regard rencontra deux yeux vitreux et son estomac se tordit. La peau du vulcain était comme de la glace mais le tremblement empira à son contact.

Il faut que je le réchauffe ! Pensa-t-il, mais quand il essaya doucement de porter son ami au lit, les tremblements devinrent incontrôlables et Spock lui parla d'une douloureuse voix rauque. « S'il vous plaît… partez. J'… mal. »

« Pon Farr ? » Demanda-t-il dans un éclair de reconnaissance. Ils étaient loin de l'espace vulcain, c'était mauvais.

« Non, Trassk… Von… » Spock se recroquevilla plus encore sur lui-même, comme si son corps le repoussait.

Jim aperçut soudainement l'énorme l'érection de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, peu importait quel étrange évènement vulcain se produisait. Il tira doucement Spock dans une position assise et l'étreint par derrière. La présence de la sueur dans le dos de Spock prenait maintenant sens.

« Détendez-vous, je suis ici. » Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille délicatement incurvée.

« NON ! Non, non… » Dit Spock d'une voix laborieuse et continuant à le psalmodier tout doucement.

« Spock, c'est moi. Détendez-vous, tout ira bien. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire. » En disant cela, il descendit doucement sa main vers le bas du corps de Spock et empoigna gentiment sa verge. Spock frémit une fois de plus sous le toucher, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser.

« Détendez-vous, vous pouvez le faire. Laissez-vous aller. » Sa voix était douce et cela semblait fonctionner, car le vulcain se permit de pencher son corps vers l'arrière et se laissa reposer sur la poitrine de Kirk. Il vit cela comme une réelle avancée et déplaça doucement sa main de haut en bas.

La respiration s'accéléra et la main également. Kirk essaya d'ignorer son propre sentiment de picotement à l'aine et se concentra sur l'homme contre lui. C'était difficile. Il sentait Spock approcher de son apogée, quant tout à coup les yeux du vulcain s'ouvrirent largement, et un spasme incontrôlable traversa son corps. Kirk lâcha prise et le retint serré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé et que le spasme soit passé.

Spock paraissait très vulnérable et Kirk était terrifié. Il le leva gentiment après que la tension qui avait tourmenté le corps de son ami l'ait complètement quitté. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il le plaça sur le lit. « Nous devons parler de cela. » Dit-il lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux du vulcain papillonnaient. « Je serai de retour après le changement de quart, vous avez juste à vous reposer à présent. » Il attendit jusqu'à obtenir le plus petit des hochements de tête et observa son ami tomber dans un très profond sommeil.

Kirk recula et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa la pression dans son pantalon. Bon sang ! Il avait dix minutes avant le changement de quart. Il nettoya la salle rapidement et opta pour la douche froide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait sur le pont. Tout allait bien et il semblait que ce quart lui donnerait plus de temps pour réfléchir qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

« Spock, êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

La forme mince de son ami entra dans son champ de vision et Kirk ne sut pas s'empêcher de penser que les derniers évènements n'avaient été rien de plus qu'un rêve. Seule la vive couleur verte des oreilles de l'homme laissait une indication sur ces évènements passés. « Bonjour, Capitaine. » Dit-il de sa manière habituelle, mais avec une légère trace d'appréhension.

« Vous allez bien ? » Dit Kirk tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'une des chaises. Spock avait déjà apprêté les boissons habituelles à partir du synthétiseur et suivit son exemple en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il était beaucoup plus facile de suivre les comportements auxquels ils étaient accoutumés et de tourner autour du pot.

« Je crois que je vous dois une explication. » Dit Spock après un soupir très peu vulcain. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré les yeux de Kirk mais sentait son regard alors qu'il réchauffait ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé.

Kirk n'interrompit pas le silence qui s'installa car il savait que Spock avait besoin de temps pour rassembler ses pensées. Il sentait l'appréhension à propos de ce sujet à travers leur lien de T'hy'la le lien des frères.

« Trassk Von. » Dit-il finalement tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa tasse. « C'est très rare aujourd'hui, car c'est un état venant, comme cela est le cas de tous nos rituels, du temps de l'éveil. » Ses mains tremblèrent et il posa rapidement sa tasse sur la table.

Kirk observait la lutte interne de son ami, serrant et desserrant ses muscles, et joignant ses mains ensemble.

« Cela a beaucoup en commun avec le Pon Farr, mais ce n'est pas toujours létal et le… mâle n'entre pas dans une fièvre du sang. » Il soupira encore et continua. « Dans les temps anciens, c'était un moyen d'assurer la procréation, quand la conception n'avait pas lieu durant le Pon Farr. Cela est très rare maintenant, et je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'est déclenché de lui-même en moi est mon double héritage. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous…, vous ne pouviez pas faire vous-même ce que j'ai fait… » Lui aussi rougissait à présent.

« Les Vulcains ont besoin de se lier pour atteindre l'orgasme. » La réponse fut dite d'un ton faible et les yeux de Spock ne quittèrent jamais la tasse maintenant vide.

Kirk abandonna sa chaise avec un mouvement brusque et commença à marcher à travers la pièce. « Alors, quoi, vous êtes en train de dire que, si je ne m'étais pas senti d'humeur pour un jeu d'échecs la nuit dernière, vous auriez pu MOURIR ici ? » Il s'arrêta et regarda fixement son ami qui semblait s'enfoncer dans son siège comme-ci il pourrait se cacher à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Dit si faiblement Spock que Kirk n'était pas certain qu'il l'avait même entendu. Il se força lui-même à se calmer et écouter, il ne pouvait réellement blâmer Spock, c'était les impératifs de sa biologie.

« Comme le Pon Farr, Trassk Von dure plus qu'un seul jour. La durée précise varie selon chaque individu… » Le teint verdâtre de Spock était devenu plus foncé à ses mots et, à certains endroits, semblait maintenant presque noir.

Kirk décida d'arrêter de mettre son ami sur la table d'autopsie pour l'instant et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. « Donc… vous dîtes que nous avons à faire cela plus qu'une fois ? » Demanda-t-il tout en le regardant fixement à nouveau.

Cette fois Spock fut forcé par le pouvoir du lien à regarder en face son T'hy'la. Il déglutit une fois et acquiesça légèrement.

« Ohh Spock… » Il entoura Spock de son bras et le tint proche de lui. Cela prit quelques secondes, mais le vert foncé passa à une nuance plus claire et il se relaxa un peu dans l'étreinte du frère auquel il était lié.

Après un moment, Spock commença à s'agiter. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le vert, lequel à cet instant avait presque disparu, commença à revenir. Le froncement de sourcils de Kirk s'effaça comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et il déplaça sa main lentement vers le devant du pantalon noir de l'uniforme de son premier officier. « Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose. » Dit-il tout en l'ouvrant.

Spock acquiesça légèrement et se leva un peu pour laisser Kirk lui ôter son pantalon.

Kirk se réinstalla lui-même contre le canapé tandis qu'il amenait Spock à s'asseoir entre ses jambes et se reposer contre sa poitrine. Cette fois, le vulcain était plus coopératif et se laissa lui-même être poussé contre son ami.

Kirk laissa sa main bouger de haut en bas dans un très lent mais ferme rythme. Il essaya de se tenir lui-même en échec, mais son corps n'était pas aussi maîtrisable que son esprit et il se déplaça un peu afin que Spock ne puisse pas remarquer son érection grandissante.

Il accéléra son mouvement et il sentit les secousses dans le corps de l'autre homme l'apogée était proche. Quelques dernières secousses et poussées, et le corps de Spock fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables dans ses bras pendant qu'il le tenait serré étroitement.

Après que les derniers soubresauts soient passés, Spock se tourna à moitié. « Merci. »

« Pas de problèmes. » Il souleva le vulcain épuisé et gentiment l'allongea dans le lit, juste comme la nuit précédente. « Maintenant, dormez, je vous verrai demain sur le pont. »

Spock n'eut même pas assez de temps pour un acquiescement et tomba dans un très profond sommeil. Kirk soupira. Il observa son ami dormir durant une minute, mais le battement dans son aine lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide immédiatement, ou du moins cela en était très proche.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de la traductrice : Merci encore (pour moi et pour l'auteur) à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et j'espère que ceux qui passent par ici apprécient leur lecture ;)_

_

* * *

_

Le quart de travail suivant sur le pont fut comme n'importe quel autre. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'avancer jusqu'à un nouveau secteur et de continuer leur mission première. Le voyage pourrait prendre au moins une semaine et Scotty avait presque supplié pour faire un recalibrage de ses si précieux enfants, donc cela prendrait probablement un peu plus de temps encore.

Ces choses traversaient la tête de Kirk tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de chasser de son esprit les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les quartiers de Spock. Un capitaine excité ne ferait de bien à personne…

Finalement, l'horloge montra le début du quart de travail suivant et il fut libéré de son devoir pour la journée. « Spock, vingt-deux heure ? » Dit-il à son officier des sciences de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait quand ils parlaient de leurs rendez-vous pour leurs jeux d'échecs. Seule la presque contrôlée touche de vert derrière l'acquiescement silencieux pouvait lui dire que ce n'était pas pareil, même si personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer.

Le turbolift s'ouvrit et il se mit en route pour souper avec son officier médecin en chef préféré, des picotements d'impatience dans le ventre.

* * *

A dix heure pile du soir, la sonnerie de sa porte résonnait. Si Spock pouvait être ponctuel, alors il l'était.

« Entrez. » La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. « Salut. » Dit-il. C'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de dire. Tout paraissait si inapproprié.

« Capitaine. » Dit Spock avec un hochement de tête silencieux et il se leva de son siège derrière l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait. La biologie de l'homme avait déjà commencé à se mettre au travail au moins, l'évidence était dûment notée par son supérieur sous la forme d'un renflement dans le pantalon standard noir.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Jim maintenant, Spock. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Pour prendre l'initiative, parce qu'il doutait que le vulcain pourrait la prendre, il s'assit de lui-même sur le canapé exactement dans la même position que la nuit précédente.

Spock devint un peu vert, mais il quitta la protection du bureau et s'approcha de Jim. Bien que visiblement très tendu, il défit son pantalon et l'abaissa avant de s'installer lui-même entre les jambes écartées de l'homme sur le canapé.

« Spock, essayez juste de vous détendre. Vous allez vous tuer vous-même à agir de cette façon. » Il tira gentiment le vulcain contre lui et descendit sa main vers le bas.

Très lentement, les muscles de Spock commencèrent à se relaxer et Jim accéléra son mouvement. Il était lui-même trop totalement pris par son action et il sentit son aine frissonner.

Le point culminant fut atteint et, comme les fois précédentes, il fallut un moment à Spock pour récupérer.

« Jim, » Dit-il tandis qu'il se reposait contre son ami, vidé. « je crois que vous avez aussi besoin d'assistance. »

Il se retourna et observa Kirk intensément.

Kirk fut pris de court. Il n'avait pas prévu de laisser son ami sentir son érection mais, il avait été si absorbé par l'action, qu'il avait oublié de garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux m'occuper de cela moi-même. » Dit-il tout en essayant de se lever.

Spock ne le laissa pas faire. Sans difficulté et dans un mouvement dont seuls étaient capables les Vulcains avec leur grâce et leur force, leurs rôles furent inversés. Kirk essayait encore d'enregistrer le mouvement lorsque ses dessous furent tirés vers le bas et qu'il siffla au contact de la main de son premier officier.

Il arrêta de résister et se laissa lui-même immergé par le moment, laissant son esprit errer jusqu'aux pensées interdites de lui et Spock faisant des choses très intimes.

Il était proche, très proche et les images défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Spock, le caressant, le léchant, les rôles s'inversant, lui, léchant, tous les deux atteignant le point culminant, ensemble…

Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. L'orgasme vint et vague après vague le secoua. Tout comme il avait tenu Spock quelques minutes plus tôt, Spock à présent le soutenait.

Kirk soupira de contentement et se pencha contre son corps dans une relaxante langueur. Il se tourna et, avec toute sa force, Spock sauta hors du canapé, et le dévisagea avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'avait jamais vu Spock ainsi, excepté peut-être ce soir-là sur le sol.

« Jim… Ce n'était pas… accidentellement… je… je ne voudrais jamais…. excusez-moi…désolé, je… » Ne termina-t-il pas et il s'assit sur le sol, ses mains autour de ses genoux, ses yeux encore larges d'effarement.

« Spock, je ne compr… » Soudainement, ça le frappa. Les Vulcains sont télépathes par le TOUCHER ! Spock avait tout vu, toutes ses fantaisies, tous ces mois de contrôle n'avaient servi à rien. Il regarda à nouveau là où Spock était assis précédemment, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut le glissement de la porte et il se tourna rapidement. Seulement pour voir qu'elle se fermait.

Qu'y avait-il à faire ? _Je devrais probablement courir après lui. Peut-être notre amitié reste réparable._

Il prit un moment pour reprendre contenance. « Ordinateur, localisez le Commandant Spock. »

« Le Commandant Spock est sur la baie d'observation. »

Il fonça à travers les couloirs, et dans l'ascenseur principal, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

_Il avait tout vu. Les images dans la tête de Jim. D'abord, il avait été fasciné par elles. Oh, comme il avait attendu pour cela. Pour toucher Jim et se laisser lui-même toucher par lui. Mais à présent, ce futur avait été mis en pièces. Il avait ruiné ce futur. Toucher l'esprit sans consentement était inimaginable c'était un outrage, le plus lourd crime pouvant être commis pour un Vulcain. Il ne savait plus que faire. _

Le son des portes le tira hors de ses réflexions et, avant qu'il ne se soit retourné, son esprit avait déjà identifié l'arrivant. Le lien était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Spock. » Le mot avait été prononcé avec des nuances précises d'un mixte de confusion, d'anxiété et de soulagement.

« Capitaine. » Il l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire examiner la situation sous un autre angle, la faire d'une certaine façon paraître logique, juste comme il le faisait toujours. « J'ai commis le pire des crimes. Je vais immédiatement me mettre aux arrêts et me confiner en cellule, jusqu'à ce que l'Enterprise soit capable de faire un détour par Vulcain. » Il baissa la tête et avala sa salive difficilement. C'était la fin.

Il marcha jusqu'aux portes, mais fut arrêté par une main douce sur son bras, une qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

« Spock, vous ne pouviez rien y faire. » Les deux hommes s'observaient à présent dans les yeux. Et pour Spock, le monde semblait s'être arrêté juste là. « Je les ai diffusées, et vous… vous ne pouviez juste pas vous empêcher de les lire. C'est comme-ci je vous les hurlais. Je… je pensais que vous vous étiez enfui à cause…. à cause de leur nature. » La dernière partie vint avec une hésitation, et maintenant Jim baissait la tête de honte.

Le silence dans la conversation était démultiplié par le vide de la salle.

« Pouvons-nous partager nos pensées ? » C'était faible et dit avec hésitation, mais Jim acquiesça et ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés d'observation qui occupaient la pièce.

« Mon esprit à votre esprit. » Leurs mondes s'évanouirent.

Jim regarda autour de lui dans l'esprit familier de Spock. Il aimait ce lieu, il l'avait toujours aimé. Il se sentit soudainement lui-même tiré vers des parties plus profondes de l'esprit de Spock, des parties où il n'avait jamais été avant. Une vague s'écrasa sur lui et il fut submergé par les souvenirs et les sentiments. L'amour que Spock lui portait déferla sur lui et soudain il comprit.

L'intensité du moment brisa la fusion mentale et Jim ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, tous les deux haletant, tous les deux fixant l'autre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous trouviez que les relations entre partenaires du même sexe étaient illogiques. »

« Et je croyais que vous préfériez les femmes. »

Jim sourit et remarqua les ridules autour des yeux de Spock, et il sentit de la joie, n'émanant pas seulement de lui.

« Quels idiots nous étions. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Où cela nous amène-t-il ? » Demanda Jim. Ils regardaient les étoiles ensemble depuis environ une heure maintenant. Jim s'était blotti contre Spock, que cela ne semblait pas déranger.

Un sourcil levé fut sa réponse.

« Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrai le supporter si vous me quittez un jour. » Il se redressa contre Spock et le regarda directement. « J'ai éprouvé ces sentiments pour si longtemps, et diable, je ne peux même pas dormir lorsque vous êtes inquiet. Je pense à vous et chaque fois que vous allez quelque part je SAIS s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter de perdre cela. »

Avant que Jim puisse divaguer sur le sujet, il fut frappé par le regard résolu de Spock. « Jim, cela ne serait pas possible. Les Vulcains choisissent leur compagnon pour la vie. Le lien assurera tout cela, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait déjà progressé à ce point. »

Il s'arrêta un moment semblant pensif. « Etes-vous certain que vous êtes prêt à faire face au Pon Farr ? » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement que ses premiers mots.

« Oui, bien sûr que je suis prêt ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser traverser cela seul une nouvelle fois. » Pour donner du poids à sa déclaration, il y ajouta une étreinte et, après quelques secondes, elle fut retournée.

Jim étouffa un bâillement. « Je crois qu'il se fait tard. » Dit Spock à propos.

« Ouais, votre chambre ou la mienne ? » La réponse avait été faîte avec un sourire fatigué.

Un autre sourcil levé. « Je crois que vous êtes trop fatigué. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à vos quartiers. » Avec une suffisance très vulcaine, il souleva et porta Kirk comme-ci il transportait un enfant, et avança vers les portes.

« Ah, non, Spock ! Je crois que je peux faire cela moi-même. » Il lutta pour se libérer et atterrit sur le sol. « Je suppose que nous irons dans ma chambre alors. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux couloirs vides ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, seulement un peu plus proches.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Jim se réveilla avec un étrange objet poussant contre lui. Il se redressa, son esprit encore brumeux essayant de saisir ce nouveau concept.

« Jim, allez-vous bien ? »

Les récents évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent et avec un petit soupir il se laissa retomber contre son oreiller.

« Jim ? »

Il tourna la tête et deux yeux perçant le fixèrent avec une grande intensité, de celle que seul Spock pouvait montrer. « Ouais, tout va bien. » Il se recroquevilla contre lui. Il sentait son hésitation, mais après un moment les muscles de Spock commencèrent à se relaxer et il se laissa lui aussi profiter du moment.

« Je suppose que nous devrions aller commencer notre service. »

« Affirmatif, nous avons 17,32 minutes avant que ne débute notre quart de travail. » Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Un son perçant saisissant retentit du mur.

« Maudits soient ces intercoms. » Il se força à se lever et se dirigea vers le panneau de communication sur le mur.

« Ici Kirk. »

« Ah, Capitaine, ici l'Enseigne Wildes. Le Docteur McCoy a demandé si vous pourriez passer le voir avant votre quart aujourd'hui, hem… Je pensais que je devrais vous le dire maintenant… »

« Merci, Enseigne, je vous verrai plus tard sur le pont. Kirk terminé. »

Ils se regardèrent, mais leur moment avait été gâché et tous deux se levèrent pour débuter un autre jour.

* * *

Jim se sentait diablement nerveux. Il avait combattu le capitaine Gorn, sauvé la Terre et la Fédération à de multiples reprises et fait son chemin à travers la galaxie. Cela, cependant, était différent. Il s'agissait de rencontrer Spock pour le 'traitement' journalier de l'homme. En fait, il voyait ça comme leur réel premier rendez-vous, et maintenant il fixait la porte, essayant de se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette.

Avant qu'il ait trouvé le courage de le faire, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla un Spock un peu perplexe. Du moins, c'était ce que Kirk lisait sur son visage.

« Vous êtes en retard. » Remarqua-t-il avec complaisance.

Kirk essaya de lever un sourcil de la même manière que lui mais entra après avoir échoué.

« Vous avez baissé la température. » Remarqua-t-il quand la porte fut fermée. Il devait continuer à parler, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« Puis-je accéder à vos pensées ? » La question fut directe et dite doucement. Ignorant totalement la précédente question sans importance.

Jim se tourna et acquiesça légèrement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour rester stable.

« Mon esprit à votre esprit. » Leur environnement s'effaça et leur nervosité fut partagée.

Spock se retrouva entouré par le rire de Jim et il projeta sa perplexité à son compagnon.

Les contours des quartiers de Spock redevinrent visibles quand Spock le guida lentement hors de la fusion mentale. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et ne détournèrent pas le regard lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact.

« C'est ridicule. » Jim inspira profondément et bondit en avant, attrapant Spock et brossant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il n'y trouva pas de résistance, il s'enhardit et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin d'air.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Spock et les découvrit totalement changés. A la place du contrôle froid, il trouva passion et émotion, mais aussi insécurité.

Il les conduit tous les deux vers la chambre pendant qu'il l'embrassait plus profondément et poussa Spock dans le lit. « Etes-vous certain que vous êtes d'accord avec cela ? »

Spock acquiesça simplement, ses yeux fixés sur Jim.

Jim entama cela lentement et enleva avec soin les vêtements de Spock. A cause de son insécurité, Kirk se déplaça au-dessus de lui et continua à l'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de l'homme et sa bouche descendait vers le bas.

Quand Jim lécha la pointe de la verge de Spock, un sifflement s'échappa de la bouche du vulcain. Mais avant que Jim puisse continuer, il fut tiré vers le haut de son corps et des mains tremblantes essayaient de le déshabiller.

Jim se redressa et lentement défit lui-même ses vêtements. Le taquinant, il enleva avec lenteur son pantalon, en-dessous duquel il ne portait jamais rien.

Spock tira l'humain sur le lit et avec précaution commença à explorer le corps alien. Ses mains voyagèrent vers le bas et, quand ses attentions firent gémir Jim, il fut seulement encouragé.

« Spock… J'ai besoin de vous. Puis-je… vous pénétrer ? » Jim essayait de parler lentement et rationnellement mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire sentir son besoin dans sa voix.

« Oui,… mais je ne sais pas comment. » C'était dit avec la même ténacité que les mots de Jim l'avaient été mais avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Jim sauta hors du lit et extrait un petit tube de son pantalon. Il rougissait un peu à son retour. « J'ai pensé à être préparé. »

Spock lui donna un petit sourire d'affection typiquement vulcain.

« Pouvez-vous vous tourner ? » Le vulcain fit comme il lui avait dit et roula sur son estomac.

« Relaxez vos muscles et ressentez. Ne résistez pas. » D'abord un doigt taquina l'entrée de Spock, lequel était assez nappé de lubrifiant. Quand ses muscles furent relaxés davantage, le premier doigt fut rejoint par un second puis un troisième.

Kirk éloigna sa main et gentiment poussa Spock sur son dos. « Vous devez tirer vos genoux vers le haut aussi loin que vous le pouvez. »

Jim fit jaillir une autre généreuse quantité de lubrifiant hors du tube et se prépara lui-même. Il approcha de Spock avec prudence et se plaça lui-même doucement contre l'entrée de son partenaire.

Jim poussa légèrement et graduellement puis il pénétra Spock jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, la respiration lourde. « Oui. »

Il commença à lentement entrer et sortir tandis que sa main droite reproduisait le même rythme sur le membre de Spock.

Il sentit l'apogée approcher lorsqu'il vit Spock lever sa main et demander une approbation silencieuse avec ses yeux. Il acquiesça simplement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Spock était apparemment dans le même cas parce qu'il fut aspiré dans leur monde sans les mots rituels.

Peu après, leurs mondes explosèrent. Les sensations de Jim à son propre orgasme furent multipliées par celui de Spock et par la sensation de sa propre semence entrant en Spock ressentie des deux points de vue.

Il dut perdre conscience durant ces moments de pure joie car, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva recroquevillé contre Spock, qui était toujours inconscient, même s'il commençait aussi à revenir à lui.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas que tout soit collant dû aux fluides de leur corps. Jim tira juste la couverture autour d'eux et revint à son lieu sûr dans le creux du bras de Spock. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux du vulcain. Ils tombèrent tous les deux endormis en même temps sans un mot de plus, en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avec la connaissance qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

**Fin**

_Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce premier essai dans la traduction vous a plu jusqu'au bout ^^ (et n'hésitez pas à passer sur la fic originale pour laisser un mot à l'auteur :D)  
Hum, sinon, j'aimerai bien – si vous en avez – que vous me donniez des liens vers des fics en anglais qui vous ont plu et qui ne dépassent pas les cinq mille mots pour les traduire ; eh oui, j'ai pris l'habitude de lire des très longues fics et je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de répertorier les quelques courtes que j'ai pu lire ^^'  
A très bientôt ;)_


End file.
